Meanings of Love
by pjo-guardgeek
Summary: The giants are defeated but what will happen to the two camps? Filled with Romance and humor, enter this story about the meanings love and life. Percabeth, Japer, Frazel, Tratie. Please be nice since this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I never thought that I would consider myself an author. This is my first story so please be patient while I figure out how to even use this. If anyone knows how to upload new chapters then please PM me. I will try to update as often as I can.**

Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home

Annabeth POV

"There it is! There it is!" I was so happy to find half-blood hill from the main deck of the Argo II. After leaving in June for our quest to Camp Jupiter and then to Rome with an unexpected trip to tartarusand then to Greece, were we stopped Gaea and the Giants from rising, recovered the Mark of Athena, and closed the doors of death; it was just nice to be back home. When we landed, everyone came out to congraluate use and welcome Percy home.

"Percy Jackson. Me and everyone else at camp welcome you home. I see that you've survived your quest and made some new friends." Chiron said looking at Frank and Hazel who were standing next to them checking out the camp but mainly tried to not be seen as they were Roman and didn't know anyone there except for the other five from the quest.

"Hi I'm Hazel daughter of Pluto and this is Frank son of Mars." Hazel told Chiron.

"I'm Chiron activities director at Camp Half-Blood. Nice to meet you guys. I'll let you guys tour the camp later but first, lets talk about your quest in the big house. Come."

"Um Chiron?" Jason asked.

"yes child?"

"The Romans are coming to attack anytime soon. There praetor Reyna told me by Iris message when we almost got here."

"Okay instead we'll have Piper keep them from attacking and we'll talk to them in the big house."

"Speaking of which, here they are." Piper said running up to the Romans.

"Hey Romans! We can explain what happened at New Rome. Give us a chance and none of use will use any weapons, we swear on the River Styx." Piper said using her charmspeak.

"Never! Surrender right now!" Octavian said with half of the Romans agreeing with him.

"No! we will listen to what they have to say and then we will decide on what to do." Reyna said and the other half of the Romans agreed with her.

"But they attacked on Roman soil! Do you really trust these Greeks?"

"Fine but lets see on what our other two praetors have to say." Reyna said gesturing to Percy and Jason.

"Were with Reyna on this. We can explain why that happened and you will realize why you shouldn't attack us." Percy and Jason said.

Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Octavian, Hedge and all of the councelors went into the big house and they explained what happened at New Rome and on their quest.

"I have a question." Travis asked

"what is it?" Percy asked

"HOW IN THE HADES ARE YOU GUYS EVEN ALIVE!"

"Good question because I really have no idea." Percy said with everyone else on the quest agreeing with him.

"No its because I was there you cupcakes!" Hedge said

"um okay I guess. The goat's the hero of the quest." Percy said sarcastically

"Hades yeah I am!"

"No you are all heroes of this quest." Hera said with the rest of the gods and goddesses behind her.

All the campers got up and bowed to their parents and sat back down.

"If it wasn't for all of you brave heroes, then none of us will be here right now. Because of that, all of us olympians are giving you a break for the rest of your lives from quests. You can all live normal lives. Go to school and if you do good go off to college get married and live like a normal mortal." Hera said and everyone thanked her.

"Go on now. I think everyone wants to see you."

She was right, everyone from both camps and the hunters were waiting for us outside the big house. We all had dinner in the pavilion and for this one night, we were allowed to sit anywhere we wanted. Everyone there decided to sit in a huge circle and we talked about everything from there lives, to quests, to families, everything. They all talked and laughed for a long time and just had a good time. The best time in a very long time. After dinner Percy and Annabeth decided to go walk down by the lake.

"Wow I never thought that I would ever see camp again." Percy said holding Annabeth's hand.

"I know. I missed you so much when you were gone. What I really missed were the nights when we would walk by the lake and lie down and watch the sunset."

"Well were back home now with no more threats so lets not let this time go by so quickly."

"Agreed."

They were lying down on the beach with Percy's arm around Annabeth. Watching the beautiful colors of the sun sinking in the horizon over the water. They layed there for a while when Percy leaned over and kissed Annabeth.

"I love you wise girl."

"I love you to seaweed brain. Just don't leave me ever again."

"Agreed. When I was gone, you were the only memory that I had and that's what kept me alive."

"Really? Thinking of me is what kept you alive for those four months when we were seperated?"

"Yeah. Thinking of you and knowing that I would see you again kept me alive in battle."

"Oh gods Percy, that is so sweet. When you were gone, I told myself that you weren't dead that you were out there and that I would see you again."

"I guess that not even Hera can make me forget you I love you that much."

"Me too."

They layed there for a while in a comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. Later they got up to go to bed. Percy gave Annabeth one last hug and kiss goodnight.

Annabeth in her cabin

I was laying down on my bed thinking that I was actually home and the only thing we had to worry about was what us and the Romans were going to do since we were at peace now._ It makes since to combine into one camp in the center at like St. Louis but what will we do with the other camps? They've been there for many years that we would hate to have them gone away, but with us now at peace and being good friends with them, it only makes sense to combine together. _I was in the middle of that thought when my little sister Sarah came up to me,

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah Sarah?"

"Do you trust the Romans?"

"Yes I do. Very much actually."

"But why? They were mommy's enemy. They stole mommy and all of her power."

it took me a while to think about what to say about that.

"Sarah. They did steal mommy away but that was the ancient Romans and these are the modern Romans. Just because they came from the same people doesn't mean that they're the same people. The Romans at Camp Jupiter couldn't control what happened in the past but they apoligized to us. You can't hold a grudge forever because it will soon control you."

"You are very smart Annabeth. I'm so happy that you're my big sister.

"Thank you Sarah. You are very smart too and I'm happy that I'm your big sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now how about you go to bed now okay sweetie. We have a big day ahead of us with meeting the new Romans and deciding on what to do."

"Okay goodnight Annabeth."

"Goodnight Sarah. Sweet dreams."

Home sweet home.


	2. Decisions

Paste your document here...

**AN: Sorry it took a while to update. I'm really bad with technology so it might take me a while to get used to this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Jason POV

I woke up the next morning in the Zues cabin. That place really freaks me out. Its cold and always storming and Piper really hates it since she doesn't like storms. Kind of weird since she's dating a son of Jupiter. I got dressed in a purple camp Jupiter shirt, jeans, and nike's. Kind of ironic since Nike was originally the goddess of victory. I wonder what would happen if her kids wore adidas clothes. I headed to the big house where we were gonna have a huge meeting about what the camps are going to do since we get along now. I think Reyna might say that we stay separate camps but will help each other out if we need it but all I know is wherever Piper is, I'm there also.

"Hey good morning Sparky." Piper said when I got to the meeting

"Good morning Pipes. How did you sleep?" I said hugging and then kissing her on the cheek"

"Pretty good except for the fact that Drew painted the cabin hot pink flowers again instead of the soft pink and small dainty flowers that I had and there's more perfume than oxygen in that cabin."

"Yikes! How do you live in there?"

"I open all the windows and have all the fans going and I'm gonna repaint it."  
"Good all that perfume can not be good for your health."

"It's not and you wonder why Drew is a total airhead. If it smells like a billion bottles of designer perfume I think that I will turn into an airhead,"

"You won't. I know you're one of the smartest people I know."

"Who's the smartest?"

"Athena then Annabeth and her siblings then you."

"Sweet"

Chiron came in with all the gods behind him. We all bowed to our parents then we all sat down to start the meeting.

"This is how you make your decisions? How sloppy. No sense of decency." Octavian said acting snobby

"You know Octavian I'm surprised that you're not one of my siblings because you're acting like a lot of them right now." Piper said smiling

"Why do your siblings think that this is sloppy and not how you should make all of your decisions also?"

"No just the whole snobbiness."

"Um if you're done we should start the meeting" Reyna said acting a little surprised that they had all of their meetings around a ping pong table with cheez wiz.

"Right. The issue is what we should do since both of our camps get along now." Chiron said with everyone paying attention.

"I have an idea." I said hoping everyone will like it.

"What is it Jason?" Chiron said wondering what his idea was

"It's um gah."

"It's okay sparky just say it." Piper said giving me a smile and squeezing my hand for confidence

"My idea is that we combine into one camp in the center of the country. Somewhere like St. Louis."

"That's a good idea Jason but, what will we do with where the camps are right now? It's not like we can just sell them. They're magically protected so that mortals can't get in. Also, they have been there for a long time. It would be a shame to get rid of them." Annabeth said with everyone but Piper and Jason agreeing with her since they want to stay together

"I see her logic but since we've become really good friends on the quest, I would hate to leave them." Piper said looking at Jason

"Eh. I still don't like these Greeks. Rome is better that's why Rome defeated Greece." Octavian said eyeing the raindow teddy bear from the Iris cabin.

"Wow just say that in front of us AT OUR CAMP!" Said Butch the Iris cabin

"Well it's the truth. Would you rather have us lie?"

"No and is that rainbow bear!?" Butch said looking offended that anyone would dare take the Build A Bear ® that was his cabin's mascot

"Rainbow bear? No this is what is going to tell us our new prophecy." Octavian said annoyed that the Greeks got so worked up over stuffed bears with rainbows on them.

"Yes Rainbow bear. He's the Iris cabin mascot. Don't murder our mascot!" Butch said sounding like a little kid

"Can we just stay on topic?" Katie from the Demeter cabin said

"Yes any more ideas?" Chiron said to everyone

"I have one" Annabeth said

"What is it?" Percy asked her

"We use both camps right now. We use camp half-blood for the summer when and we use camp Jupiter for everyone to live live during the school year and we can extend it a bit so that it's the size of a normal suburb and we can add in an elementary middle and high school and they could have dorms for kids who's parents aren't half bloods. Then when you graduate high school you can go to the university and live a normal life at camp Jupiter."

"I like it but what about the mortal parents of half bloods?" Percy asked since he loves his mom and stepdad

"They can visit often during the school year and over the summer."

Everyone thought about it for a while. They all thought that it was a good idea except for Octavian.

"Anyone have any better ideas?" Chiron asked

No one had any better ideas so they all voted on the ideas and Annabeth's won the majority.

"Okay Annabeth were going to need you to start designing the new buildings for New Rome and we'll have the Hephastus cabin start building them. Go on to your daily activities now."

Everyone got up satisfied with the idea of using camp half-blood over the summer and camp Jupiter for the rest of the year.

**AN: Did you like it did you hate it what did you think? Please tell me what you think by reviewing. And for an upcoming chapter I'm going to need some prank ideas. I already have some but I need more so please PM me with all of your ideas. And for randomness me and my sister were watching the worst X-Factor auditions ever and someone who tried out for X-Factor UK was named Hazel Jackson and I said even the name is wrong becasue the audition was really really bad.**


	3. Truth or Dare

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does although I wish I did**

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Connor, Travis, and Katie all went down to the lake to have some time together and to meet Frank and Hazel. Travis was holding hands with Katie which had Annabeth confused.

"Since when did you guys start dating?" Annabeth asked them.

"When you guys left." Katie said

"Well congraluations guys! Hows it going so far?" piper asked them

"It's going great. Travis is really funny but still really sweet."

"Yeah well Katie is also really funny and is always happy and is always smiling and laughing and Connor has only tried to prank us twice but failed miserably both times and I got them both on camera ." Travis said and then kissing Katie on the cheek.

"Yeah well if Katie wasn't always smiling and laughing then she wont be Katie.

"Can I just make a point that Connor, Nico, and Leo are still single?" Travis said smiling mischievesly

"Okay really bro! I'm friends with Nico and Leo is like another bro to me I'm surprised he isn't a child of Hermes. Don't think that way!" Connor said

"Jeez bro I wasn't thinking of it in that way!"

"suuuuuuuuuuuure" Everyone but Travis and Katie said.

"Hey if you guys do want a girlfriend I can find you one being a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Thanks Piper" They all said with Leo hugging her.

"Leo. Please get off of me. Only Jason can hug me."

"Aww."

"Don't be sad Leo. You're like the annoying little brother that I never had.**"**

"But I'm older than you."

"By one month and who acts older."

"You."

"Exactly I act like I'm 15 and you act like you're five."

"Hey, you're mean"

"It's the truth Leo"

"How about we play truth or dare." Annabeth said happy to change the subject.

"Okay I'll start. Jason truth or dare?" Percy said.

"Dare."

"Fly around camp like Peter Pan saying that you're flying to NeverLand."

"Fine"L

"So how did everyone react?"

"Most just stared probably thinking wtf and Octavian blamed it on drugs and Reyna actually laughed but it was a small laugh."

"Frank truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Turn into a honey badger and run around camp and see everyones reactions."

"Why?"

"Because it will be funny."

"Fine."

Everyones reactions

Most people-"What the Hades! Why is there a honey badger running around camp!"

All of the Romans-"Really funny Frank!"

Drew-"Eww a honey badger! It's gonna mess up my hair and makeup! AHH!"

Everyone at the lake-"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! That is so freakin hilarious!"

"Are you guys happy?" Frank asked

"Yes! You were such a cute honey badger." Hazel said hugging Frank

"Yeah well the honey badger dont care. Honey badger give a sh*t!"

"Same old Frank." Jason said

"Nico truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the most disgusting thing you ever ate?"

"A sandwich with peanut butter and jelly, pickles, marshmellow fluff, mayo, cheese, and a dog biscuit. Please do not ask why."

"I don't think we want to know." Hazel said looking disgusted with all they girls agreeing and Connor, Travis, and Leo having crazy looks on there face.

"Okay Katie truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you realize that you liked Travis?"

"Um I don't know really. I guess after the chocolate bunny prank. That was really funny."

"So you DID like it?!" Travis said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well it was funny but my mom and siblings were freaking out but it was okay I guess because I love chocolate."

"Who doesn't like chocolate?"

"Boring people"

"Okay Travis truth or dare?"

"Dare what do I get to eat?!"

"Nothing. You have to do a six eight count dance combo choregraphed by Piper. Enjoy! J "

"But does Piper agree to this?"

"Hades yeah I do!"

"Fine what do I have to do?"

"Well what style do you want? You can do jazz, contemporary, acro, or ballet.

"Well there is NO way I'm doing ballet or contemporary, I cant do acro without breaking my back, so it looks like im doing jazz."

"Okay here is what you're doing."

Piper showed him what he was doing and he did it and it didn't look pretty at all with toes not pointed, no coordination, butt sticking out, shoulders up, not spotting and it just looked sloppy. Everyone was laughing espicially Katie.

"Are you happy Katie?"

"Yes! Revenge from all the pranks on the Demeter cabin!"

"What!"

"Hey you're happy I'm not a daughter of Nemesis, then your revenge will be really bad."

"I guess. It's the risk all pranksters take."

"Yep."

"Okay Hazel truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What was the most embarassing thing that happened to you?"

"Well when I was at camp Jupiter, we were doing marching drills and Hannibal the elephant took a dump where I was supposed to be marching and I slipped and fell into it and I was covered in it and we still had thirty minutes left. It was so gross and embarassing."

"That is gross." Piper said looking disgusted

"Yeah and I got all the blame for it and not Octavian who was supposed to be taking care of hannibal."

"That's stupid." Frank said holding her hand

"Yeah it's because everyone hated the fifth cohort since the eighties until we retrieved the eagle in june from Alaska."

"Okay Connor truth or dare?"

"Dare bring it on"

"Okay you have to eat the sandwich that Nico described earlier."

"SWEET!"

"Okay I'll go make it." Katie said looking happy for being able to mess with her boyfriend's brother

"And it's gonna be made by Katie! This game just keeps on getting better and better!"

"Here you go Connor eat up!" Katie said with a huge smile on her face

"Wait lets get this on camera!" Travis said wanting to get Connor back from the ruined dates

Connor took a bite from the sandwich and liked it at first so he ate most of it till he had one bite left and that was the bite with the dog bone in it.

"Oh my gods this is the best sandwich _ever_!" Connor said with his mouth full of food

"Glad you like it." Katie said looking like she was going to throw up

"This is so good bla!" Connor said puking all over Leo

"Seriously bro! You had to puke on me! Why couldn't you puke on Frank instead!?"

"Hey!" Frank said looking offended in a fun way

"Sorry you were the closest." Connor said looking embarassed

"So what didn't you like about it?" Katie said looking like she might throw up next

"Well it was really good espicially the marshmellow fluff that was good but the dog bone _that_ was nasty." Connor said looking better now

"Oh I thought you would like the dog bone." Katie said smiling so innocently

"Seriously."

"Well Travis did show me a video from a few years back of you acting like a dog at a dog park."

"WHAT!"

"Hey you were the one who dropped a huge water balloon with a stink bomb inside of it when I took Katie out for a nice dinner on the lake."

"Okay Leo thruth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"Okay go up to Haley from the Hermes cabin with toliet paper hanging put of your pants."

"Do I have to?" Leo said since he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Haley since he always liked the way her straight long light brown hair tumbled down her shoulders and how her emerald green eyes sparkled in the sunlight and how she seemed to always be happy.

"It's either that or acting like a chicken in front of the entire camp."

"Fine."

Leo went into the bathroom and put toliet paper in his pants and went up to Haley.

"Um, hey Haley"

"Hi, Leo"

"So… Whats up?"

"Nothing really"

"Okay that's cool"

"Um Leo, you have toliet paper hanging out"

"Oh didn't see that there"

"Okay"

"So um, I was wondering if you um want to go out with me sometime"

"Seriously? Me and you? Together? Um… okay?" Haley said since she always like the way Leo always seemed to be in good spirits even if it was during hard times and the way he was able to fix or build anything.

"So is that a yes…..?"

"Yeah it's a yes"

"Cool"

"okay I gotta go now bye"

"Bye"

"So how did it go bro?" Connor asked him really wanting to know since he knew that Haley liked Leo but he was really protective over his little sister.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now."

"Why?"

"I got her to go out with me."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah I've always liked her but have always been too scared to talk to her."

"Well good thing you did ask her because she had a serious crush on you." Piper said looking really happy

"Okay beauty queen truth or dare?"

"Truth and _don't _call me beauty queen."

"Okay how did you react when you saw King of Sparta with your dad shirtless for most of the movie?"

"I was the only one not screaming in the theatre and didn't have a crush on him."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah it sucks having your dad be 'the hottest guy _ever_'"

"I bet it does."

"Okay Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay do a backflip into the lake."

"But Piper, not all of us are dancers. In fact you're the _only _dancer here."

"Hey I was able to do a flip in the water before I started dance and I _still_ can't do a backflip on land because I'll land on my back."

"Fine"

Annabeth did the flip and she somehow did it without hurting herself.

"Okay seaweed brain truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"put on pool floaties, fins, a mask, snorkel, and flowery trunks and jump in the lake and make a big deal about it."

"Fine"

Percy dressed up in the outfit and he looked ridiculous.

"CANNONBAAAAAAAAAL!"

SPLASH! Everyone got drenched by the water.

"Percy!"

"What you're the one who told me to do that."

"Yeah well I didn't mean for it to be that big of a splash."

"You still love me." Percy said kissing her

"Of course I do seaweed brain."

The horn sounded for dinner and everyone went to the pavilion to eat.

**AN: Please review I'm not getting that many reviews so I don't know what you guys think of it. Please PM me with your prank ideas because if I don't get any then I can't update. Now for randomness, I had a dream last night where my parents got divorced and I got a boyfriend and his parents were divorced also and my dad and his mom met and fell in love and decided to get married so I was dating my step brother. I told my sister that and she said that if that happened for some crazy reason that I would have break up with him or it would be wrong. PM me telling me if you think that's wrong or not and tell me your prank ideas! Okay bye bye**


	4. Prank ideas

Paste your document here...

**AN: Thank you to all of the story follows and favorites I've gotten! It's a good feeling when someone wants to read and likes your work. You guys all get virtual blue cookies baked by Sally!**

Travis POV

I was laying down on my bed in the Hermes cabin trying to think of good prank ideas when Katie came into my cabin.

"Hey Travis"

"Hey Katie. How are you doing?"

"Bored. What about you?"

"Trying to think of new pranks."

"Of course you are."

"Yeah but I can't think of any."

"Wait. You. Travis Stoll. Son of Hermes and best prankster _ever_ can't think of _any_ prank ideas?"

"Nope. I've already done all of the best ones ever."

"Well I have some ideas if you want them."

"Seriously!? You will help me with my pranks!?"

"Of course because I think my ideas are pretty good."

"Okay well lets hear them."

"Okay since everythink in the Nike cabin is Nike™ brand, then we replace it all with Adidas™ stuff."

"Awesome. I'll go get the Adidas stuff when were done."

"You're gonna buy it right?"

"Um yeah. It's just that on of my dad's symbols is the Adidas logo." Travis said hoping he would be stealing the stuff.

"So are you going to buy all the stuff?"

"Yeah I'll just use my employee 90% of discount at the camp store."

"Okay my next idea will need Leo also but it's to make the only channels that the Ares cabin can watch on their TV be TLC, Mtv, and BRAVO! And in the Aphrodite cabin all they get is Military, History, and Military History."

"You are a genius Katie. I have never felt so proud." Travis said fake sheading a tear.

"Thank you Travis!" Katie said Giving him a big hug.

"Okay and another idea is to blast heavy metal music in the Hypnos cabin."

"Sweet. Maybe we'll actually meet those campers."

"And my last idea is to make everything in the Iris cabin black, no other color than black."

"Well the student outsmarts the master. I'm so proud of you Katie that I'm going to take you out for a nice dinner some night soon."

"Oh you're so nice Travis but you don't have to do that for me."

"Okay but I want to and now I have some ideas."

"Okay lets hear them then."

"So My first idea is that we replace all of Nico's clothes with Happy rainbow clothes."

"Where will we get that?"

"Easy we take it when we paint the Iris cabin black."

"Okay what else do you have."

"We take the minotaur horn in Percy's cabin."

"Be careful for what you wish for."

"Oh all pranksters take that risk."

"Okay anything else?"

"Yeah my last one is that we replace all of the perfume in the Aphrodite cabin wit something terrible smelling."

"It already is terrible smelling."

"But it smells like flowery perfume and you love flowers."

"It's mainly Victorias Secret™ perfume and I only use a little bit of floral smelling perfume not the entire bottle."

"No wonder most of them are airheads."

"Yeah the only one's that aren't are Piper, Lacey, and Mitchell."

"Okay so we'll pull these pranks tomarrow when the cabins are gone for a long time and we'll have Connor help us."

"Sounds great I wonder what it's like pranking."

"It's an adreline rush like a beagle puppy on redbull." "Sounds exciting."

"It is you'll do great." Travis said kissing Katie's cheek

"Okay now I gotta go to archery. Love you!" Katie said kissing Travis

"Love you too!"

**AN: Please review and I'll hae the next chapter be them pulling the pranks and everyones reactions. I might have to make them into separate chapters so it's not super super long. I promise I will have Percabeth fluff soon so stay tuned till next chapter.**


	5. Pranking

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this all the time? Okay , I don't own PJO or the pranks that Travis thought of. Those all belong to Rick Riordan and allen r.**

The next day, me, Connor, and Katie, and Leo got up as soon as everyone left for their extra long Greek mythology and ancient Greek lesson taught by Annabeth.

"You guys ready?" I asked as everyone met in the Hermes cabin.

"Yeah. Lets go prank the camp!" Connor said really physed.

"Okay Leo you're sure that you know how to make the TV's only get those channels?"

"Yep."

"And you're able to make it go back to normal when Clarisse and Ares try to kill us?"

"Yep"

"Okay well then lets go!"

We went into the Ares and Leo got to work immediately. When he finished, we tested it out and all we were able to watch were Honey Boo Boo, Jersey Shore, and The Real Housewives.

"Dude, this is so friken awesome!" Connor said as he was staring at Snokki.

"Okay Connor lets go on to the Aphrodite cabin now." Katie said annoyed that her boyfriend's brother was staring at the top half of Snokki.

"Bu Bu But."

"If you don't come I'll change it so you can stare at Honey Boo Boo's mom."

"I'm coming!"

"Thought so."J

We went into the Aphrodite cabin and we immediately put on the mouth masks to prevent all of the chemicals of the over 9000 bottels of Victorias Secret perfume.

"Ugh it stinks in here." Katie said gagging like crazy.

"Yeah no wonder all but three of them are airheads." I said looking like I'll pass out.

"Okay Leo, get the perfume smell out of here so we can spray all of the donkey ass spray in here." Connor said looking very unstable.

"Woah, you okay bro?" I asked worried that Connor wouldn't make it out of the cabin alive.

"Yeah I just think my IQ went down a bit."

"From what a 72 to a 68." Katie said with a "competely innocent" smile on her face.

"Hey!"

"What it's the truth."

"You know Katie I'm surprised that you aren't a child of Hermes because you're just so awesome sauce." I said kissing Katie on the cheek

"Awesome sauce?" Katie said looking a little confused.

"Yes awesome sauce."

"Yo lovebirds, can we just get this done with?" Leo said looking annoyed.

"Yes, okay lets spray the donkey ass perfume in here and mess with the TV."

"Interesting fact, another name for a donkey is an ass." Katie said.

"So we have ass ass perfume?" Connor asked looking really excited about that.

"Basically." Katie said looking really annoyed at her boyfriend's brother.

"Okay lets mess with the TV and get the Hades out." Travis said

Leo finished and they tested it out and they were watching Aliens on the History Channel.

"Lucky they get to watch Aliens." Connor said like a whining little kid.

"They also get to watch Hitler on Military History." Katie said

"Oh, maybe they aren't so lucky."

"Yeah now lets get going to the Nike cabin."

"Okay that cabin, the Iris cabin, and the Hades cabin will take a long time, but the Posiedon cabin and the Hypnos cabin won't take that long." Travis said

We got into the Nike cabin and we couldn't believe how much Nike™ stuff they had.

"Yikes this is the entire cabin except for the beds and furniture provided by the camp. Everything else is Nike™ stuff." Katie said

"Okay we split the cabin up in different parts and after you get everything out, you replace it all with adidas™ stuff." Travis said

We finished in 45 minutes and we were ready to collaspe.

"I'm so exhausted." Katie said sitting down under a tree.

"It's okay. I'll go get some water and food then we'll do the Iris and Hades cabins." Travis said concerned that his girlfriend will pass out from the heat.

"You would think that if the camp could keep monsters and storms out that it can keep extreme heat and these damn bugs out." Katie said swatting a bug.

"I agree with you sweet pea." Travis said kissing her.

"You're so sweaty."

"I know I am"

"Put some deodenant on."

"I already do unlike Connor."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth and you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend."

"I'm forever alone." Connor said doing his best imitation of forever alone's face.

"You might find someone but after what we did to the Aphrodite cabin, I don't know if you will."

"Okay people lets get going these pranks won't happen by themselves." Travis said

"Okay." Everyone said taking forever to get up."

We went to the Iris cabin and were almost blinded by the light and color.

"Woah, It looks like skittles and lucky charms combined together." Leo said almost blinded to the eye.

"Yeah I know bro now lets make all of the walls, take all of the rest of our stuff, go to the Hades cabin, take all of that stuff, put the Iris stuff in there, Go back to the Iris cabin, put the Hades stuff in there, then go to the Hypnos and Posiedon cabin." Connor said

"Wow Connor, I think that was the most stuff you have ever said in english and not gibberish." Katie said.

"Hey! You're mean! How do you even like her Travis?"

"What can I say? I love my sweet pea." Travis said kissing katie's cheek and pulling her closer to her.

"Hey PDA!" Leo said.

"Shut up Leo!" Travis and Katie said at the same time.

"Lets just get this stuff done with." Connor said.

They got all of the stuff out and went to the Hades cabin and got all of the stuff out of there and put the Iris stuff in there and went back to the Iris cabin to put the Hades stuff in there. They were done in an hour and a half and they were exhausted.

"That was so hard." Katie said wiped out.

"It's okay sweet pea. We only have two more cabins and they won't take that long." Travis said rubbing Katie's back.

"Okay lets get this done with."

They went to the Hypnos cabin and there was a lot of beds in there with extra pillows and blankets and soft nap time music playing in the backround.

"Okay lets just put Metallica on full volume and get the Hades out because they are all fully rested." Travis said looking a little tired.

"Okay wear earplugs so you don't go deaf." Katie said.

"Okay and no one lay down or you will be here forever."

In five minutes Metallica could be heard all over camp.

"What the Hades! Katie is your boyfriend being stupid again?" Miranda from the Demeter cabin said.

"It was actually my idea."

"WHAT it was _your_ idea to make everyone at camp deaf!?"

"No just to wake up the Hypnos cabin."

"Okay and Travis, don't turn her into a bad girl."

"Hey I can be a bad boy but I know Katie would stay a good girl."

"She better."

"I will now go water the roses."

"Okay now all we have is the Posiedon cabin and that will probably only take a minute."

"Okay let's go."

A minute later, Travis came out with the minotaur horn that Percy used to kill the minotaur when he first got to camp.

"I got it now lets run before Percy comes back."

They all went back to the Hermes cabin and Connor passed out on his bed, Leo passed out on one of the couches, and Travis and Katie passed out on Travis's bed.

**AN: Did you like it, hate it, wont read it if your life depended on it? Please tell me by reviewing. So far only two people have reviewed. I swear on the River styx that there will be percabeth fluff in the next chapter and if not you can track me down and strangle me with a rope. also if any of you guys have any ideas I would like to hear them because if I dont know what you want, then I dont know what to write. Please PM me all of your ideas. Also keep in mind that this story is rated T not M s there will be fluff and not lemons although sex will be implied in later chapters. And since this chapter was about pranks, PM me the best prank you ever pulled on someone and I will tell you mine but not unless you tell me yours! Okay bye now**


	6. Reactions and Fluff

**AN: Sorry it took a while the ancient computer in my house wouldn't turn on and then it was father's day so I wanted to be with my dad, anyway there is percabeth fluff in this chapter so you guys are no longer waiting. And so you guys aren't confused I changed my name from marchingdancer98 to pjo-guardgeek since I'm no longer doing marching band but I'm doing color guard instead. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO all rights go to Rick Riordan**

Travis POV

We ran to the Hermes cabin and climbed through the hole that leads to the roof so that we can see people react to the pranks and they don't even see us. The first reaction that we saw was from the Ares cabin,

Ares cabin

"WTF! HOW COME THE ONLY CHANNELS WE CAN WATCH ARE TLC, Mtv, AND FREAKING BRAVO!" Frank said as he walked into his new cabin.

"What do you think it is dip sh*t!?" Clarisse said looking annoyed at her stupid brother.

"Hermes cabin."

"Thank you Einstein! Now lets kill them in capture the flag Friday night!"

Aphrodite cabin

"What the Hades? Why does the cabin smell like donkey butt? And how come when I turn on the TV I see is hitler? We don't even watch Military channel." Lacey said looking a little confused.

"Well lets try changing the channel." Mitchell said with them then watching _Aliens_ on the History channel.

"Oh that's one of my favorite memes." Drew said competely oblivous to what was happening while she was putting on even more makeup.

"That's nice but it's obvious that the Hermes cabin pranked us." Piper said.

"What do we do?" Lacey asked.

"We spray all of our perfume in the Hermes cabin and do terrible makeovers to them in their sleep." Piper said wanting revenge.

Iris cabin

"Why is it all black in here? I cant see!" Butch complained when he walked into his cabin.

"Hermes cabin did it. It looks like the Hades cabin. How depressing." A girl named Lexie said.

"What do we do then?" Some other person said.

"The next time they want to send an Iris message, they won't be able to or it will go to someone they do _not _want to see." Butch said.

Hades cabin

"WHAT THE FATHER!" Nico said as he walked into his newly decorated cabin.

"You know I said that I wanted this cabin less creepy, but not the inside of a box of skittles or lucky charms." Hazel said as she walked into her new "home".

"Well what did you want it to be?"

"I was thinking more of some purple or something and not so creepy but that's not important right now. The important thing is that the Hermes cabin will deal with this in the future when their time comes."

Nike cabin

"WHAT THE HADES! THOSE HERMES PUNKS WILL DEAL WITH THIS IN CAPTURE THE FLAG WHEN WE KICK ATHENA'S TEAM'S ASS!" Some person in their cabin said with everyone agreeing with them.

Hypnos cabin

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Posiedon cabin

Percy POV

I was laughing with Annabeth when she told me a story about her mortal step brothers when I walked into my cabin. I noticed something was wrong when I walked in and I just froze because I couldn't figure out what is was.

"Is everything okay?" Annabeth said leaning into me.

"Something's not right with my cabin."

"What's not right with your cabin except for all of your dirty clothes on your floor?"

"I don't know. The saltwater fountain is right there, the bunks are right there, the trident is right there, my minotaur horn is….. not here."

"Oh my gods Percy I'm so sorry." Annabeth said hugging me.

"Thank you but right now we gotta go attack the Hermes cabin."

"Yeah let's not kill them since were still friends with them but lets have them fail their next test and be soaked with freezing cold atlantic water."

"Brillant idea. Lets go!"

The Stoll's got drenched with water and will get an F on the next quiz in mythology class that was about Hermes so we were happy to get our revenge on them. After dinner we went down to the lake to have some quality time together. We were laying down on the beach letting the tide go to our feet and only our feet.

"I love you seaweed brain."

"I love you too Wise girl."

We sat there in a comfortable silence until I got an idea.

"Hey wise girl."

"Yes seaweed brain."

"Do you wanna go swimming?"

"Sure."

We took our shoes off and I took my shirt off and we jumped into the lake together. We splashed each other and played tag in the water with me purposely getting wet for a while until it got dark and we layed down on the beach, holding hands and watching the stars. She pointed out the the constillation Persues and told me his story like she does every time we watch the stars. I looked into her beautiful grey eyes and wondered how someone could be so beautiful without even trying until I realized that only Annabeth could be like that. When it was ten minutes before curfew, we got up and walked back to the Athena cabin.

"Goodnight wise girl. I love you." I said giving Annabeth one more hug goodnight.

"I love you too seaweed brain." She said closing the space between us.

**AN: did you like it, did you hate it, enough fluff, too much fluff, right amount of fluff? Tell me what you think by reviewing because I cant read your minds and If I know what you think of it or if you have any ideas because I need some, I can make it so it's what you want and you will get quicker updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: do I have to do this all the time? okay I don't own pjo Rick Riordan does**

Annabeth POV

I woke up at six thirty the next morning for the counselor meeting in the big house. I was regretting this one because it would consist of both us greeks and romans. We were going to be discussing how the new camps were going to work since we will have to extend the cabins and redesign part of camp Jupiter.

I met Percy in the big house getting coffee

"Hey Percy"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just not looking forward to this meeting."

"I hear you. Just hang in there and be yourself."

"Easier said then told seaweed brain."

"Hey, you're the one who's going to be designing New Rome and I'll stand up for you if anyone is mean to you." Percy said grabbing my hands

"Thanks seaweed brain."

"No problem wise girl." Percy said kissing me quickly but still sweet.

We sat down next to each other around the ping pong table and we started the meeting.

"Okay first order of business, renovations to the camps. Annabeth, do you have designs layed out?" Chiron asked.

"Yes I finished the layout but I have different designs for the schools so we can all vote on which ones we like the best."

"Okay, lets have everyone in both camps vote on their favorite and we'll announce the results on the fourth of July before fireworks." Chiron said.

"Sounds good." Everyone but Octavian said.

"I still don't like the idea of having you Greeks using our camp to live in and go to school. You're supposed to go to school after you finish your time in the legion."

"Well Octavian, looks like you're outnumbered because everyone else likes that idea." Annabeth said trying to keep calm.

"Yeah well I'm telling you blondie, you're idea SUCKS!"

I was outraged right now. _No one_ calls me blondie.

"You did not just say that."

"Yes I did but did your little blonde brain cells not understand english so I'll have to speak valley girl."

"Yeah well good luck on your next test because I'll have you know that you have blonde hair also blondie."

Everyone was quiet for a while until Connor broke the ice saying

"Cat fight, meow."

"WTF bro" Leo said looking like he might burn up.

"Okay next order of business, activities. Any ideas?"

"We can have sports teams for like football, basketball, swimming, soccer,ect. I can teach dance and guard and we can have adult demigods be the coaches or counselors if there is no other coaches and we can compete Greeks vs Romans." Piper said

"That's a good idea. And for performance activities like dancing, we can have shows both Greeks and Romans can both do the same routines and we can have the Aphrodite cabin design the costumes." Jason said.

"What does everyone else think of this?" Chiron said.

"I like it." Everyone, even Octavian said.

"Okay looks like our meeting has been finished now go out and enjoy your free day." Chiron said.

We all left the big house and me and Percy decided that we will go swimming in the lake today. Just the two of us, the way that I like it. I put on my Purple and white bkini with my white coverup and Old Navy flip flops amd met Percy at the lake. He looked perfect in his blue swim trunks with his muscular six pack, strong arms, his wavy black hair, his tan skin, his goofy smile, and his beautiful sea green eyes full of love and mischief that I fell in love wit when I was tweleve.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said kissing me.

"Hey seaweed brain. Lets get in the water."

We held hands and jumped off the diving board **(Pretend there's a diving board it makes it more romantic.)**

We were swimming around in the lake for a while and splashed each other until we ran out of the water holding hands and laughing. We were laying down on our towels in the warm sun and we kissed a few times and made small talk about our familes and stuff like that until the conch horn sounded for lunch.

We held hands walking up to the pavilion and kissed when we went to sit down at our tables. I was sure happy to have my seaweed brain and to not be fighting a war.

**AN: Very important PLEASE READ! Okay so in the beginning of this chapter it mentioned that they were going to decide on the design of the schools, well you guys get to pick! I have pictures of all of the designs at the bottom of my profile and PM me your choice. Voting ends july 4th at midnight central time. If you don't live in the US then look up the time for St. Louis MO. Also while you tell me your vote, give me some ideas for upcoming chapters thats not fluff. there will be fluff but not only fluff because that will make all of the chapters the same. **


	8. Jasper time!

**disclaimer: do I ****_seriously_**** have to do this all the time? okay here I go, I do not own pjo all rights go to Rick Riordan**

Piper POV

I woke up in the dollhouse of a cabin that I have and immediately gagged. Yes I know that a little bit of natural smelling perfume is nice, but not a whole bottle of perfume that smells like "pink". This place reminds me of the inside of a Victorias Secret store. I still question the name of that store since she in not hiding anything from anyone. Netherless, I got up, showered, and put on my orange camp shirt, shorts, converse, necklace, stud earrings of my birthstone, amthmyst that Jason gave me fro my birthday which happens to be February 14th. Coiencidense, I think not.

When I got back from the councelors meeting, Jason decided to take me on a surprise date that he wouldn't tell me about.

"Why won't you tell me sparky?"

"Because it's a surprise pipes."

"Can you give me a hint and?"

"Hm…. No."

"Why not?"

"Because the surprise just got here."

All of a sudden, an electric blue hot air ballon with the omega symbol and a ightning bolt on it appeared at our feet.

"A hot air balloon?"

"A gift from my dad. Your mom insisted that he give this to me because it will be 'so romantic.'"

"It will as long as I don't fall into long island."

"You won't."

"Are you sure?"

"If you fall, I'll catch you and fly you back up to the balloon."

"Will it be cold?"

"Not that cold. And if it is I'll put my arm around you."

"Okay, lets go then."

We got into the balloon and at first it was scary until jason grabbed my hand.

"Look Pipes you can see all of Long island sound up here." Jason said in a reassuring voice.

He was right. You could see all of Long Island sound from here. Slowly, I opened my eyes and gasped it was so beautiful and really high up. Why is it that I hate extreme heights and thunderstorms but I'm dating a son of Jupiter? I pussed that question aside and enjoyes the moment with Jason.

We help hands while the gentle breeze was blowing out hair around oh so slightly in the clue blue sky without a single cloud in sight. We stood there in a comfortable silence until two white doves flew past us.

"Look Jason, two white doves. You know what that means right?"

"That pigeons live in New York." Jason said sarcastically.

"No sparky, well yes they do but it means that whoever they fly by is in love with each other."

"Really? I just thought that that is was a coiensidence."

"When you live in this world, it's never a coiensidence. Espicially when your mother's sacred animal is the dove and is the goddess of love."

"Okay that makes sense." Jason said kissing me slowly and sweetly while wrapping his strong, muscular arms around my body, pulling me into a big hug.

In the middle of our hug, a whole bunch of pigeons, not doves, pigeons flew past us while taking a leak on the balloon, thank the gods not us.

"Gross!"

"Yeah well at least we didn't get any on us."

"But it's still gross."

"I agree."

We sat down in the balloon in a comfortable silence with my head resting on his shoulder. After a while, Jason pushed my chin and I looked in his stunning electric blue eyes and kissed me.

"I love you Piper."

"I love you too Jason."

At the end of the day, we went back to camp and it was just before curfew. Jason walked me to my cabin and gave me one last hug and kiss goodnight.

"I had the best day with you Pipes."

"Me too sparky."

"I love you."

"I loe you too."

I got into my pj's, brushed my teeth, and washed my face and went under the warm covers smiling about the fact that I have the world's best boyfriend.

**AN: Did you like it, hate, please tell me. only one person reviews and I would like more. Also vote on your choice! the pictures are at the way way bottom of my profile and voting ends on july 4th at midnight central time. if you dont live in the US then look up the time for St. Louis MO. so far I only have one vote. Please check it out and REVIEW!**


	9. Evil Plans

**AN: Sorry I didn't update yesturday. I was at my aunt's house and went swimming with my cousins and when I got home I wrote a little but then I got really tired. To make it up to you, I'll extend the deadline for the voting to July 5th at midnight central time.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own pjo**

Ocatvian POV

I was really getting tired of us becoming "bffs" with the Greeks. Were freaking enemies and they now want to use our camp to live and get rid of the legion and have us use it for school. Don't those retarded Greeks know that education comes after the legion? Guess not, that's why Rome defeated Greece.

I was really stressed so I got some little kids teddy bear so that I can find out the new prophecy. Of course that pathetic little kid cried and my so-called "brother" Will got on my ass about it. What is it these Greeks and them thinking that they can sleep with the new prophecy.

The teddy bear didn't give me the prophecy but instead all it did was doing was saying "I love you". Bitch please I just slaughtered you and you're telling me that you love me? Well then okay I'll just tear you up a little bit more until you give me the damn prophecy. Of course it didn't since I just got the last great prophecy.

I needed a way to stop the construction of New Rome but I couldn't think of one. I finally got one and I

know thatthis will work. The plan was that I snuck into the Athena cabin and take all of that blonde Athena chick's blueprints for New Rome so that we don't have to combine anymore. Who has two thumbs and is a badass? Okay so you're saying that it's you oh please.

I snuck into the Athena cabin and it was a place where nerds go to die. Too many books, a smartboard, too many maps, it looked like a library. I went over to the beds that were stacked up four times and pushed up against a wall. Finding this one bed was going to be a nightmare.

I couldn't find the bed I was looking for until I went upstairs to see what was up there. I found what I was looking for on a desk up there, along with a dresser and a bed. The desk was littered with blueprints and a laptop. I went throught the blueprints until I found the one's labeled New Rome. I took those blueprints and ran out of the cabin before anyone saw me.

When I got back to my "cabin" I shredded the blueprints and tried to get into the laptop, but it was locked. I decided to hide it on the bookshelf full of sheet music and hoped that no one would see it there.

Percy POV

I was laughing with Annabeth when we got back from archery where I managed to get the arrow on the close to the center. We went up to the special place only for the head councelor and I noticed that something didn't seem right with Annabeth.

"HeyAnnabeth?"

"Yes."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah my desk doesn't look right."

I looked at it and it didn't seem right but I don't know what it was.

"It doesn't look right but what do you think it is."

She was going through her desk until she found out what it was.

"Wheres my laptop, and all of my blueprints for New Rome?"

"I don't know wise girl."

"This doesn't make sense. Who it their right mind will mess with my stuff."

We were silent for a while until we met eyes.

"Octavian." We both said at the same time.

"Okay here's the plan. We have Travis go into the Apollo cabin and have him get my stuff back."

"Annabeth, that's another genius idea."

"Well you don't call me wise girl for nothing."

We went out of her cabin and we saw Travis and Katie walking together when Annabeth went up to them.

"Hey Travis, I need a favor."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

"No can do. I'm taking Katie out on a date right now."

"Seriously? My blueprints for New Rome and my laptop are missing and I _know_ it was Octavian who took them."

"Sorry but I already promised Katie dinner."

"It's okay Travis. Knowing you it won't take you that long." Katie said

"Seriously?"

"Yeah we don't want another war to happen. It won't take that long and I'll be okay."

"You promise?"

"I swear on the River Styx."

"Okay here I go."

Travis went into the Apollo cabin and got the laptop but didn't get the blueprints.

"Where are the blueprints?"

"I found them all shredded up in the recycling bin."

"WHAT!? I've spent _so _much time on those blueprints and their just GONE!?"

"Yeah." Travis said weakly

"I swear, if he got into m laptop then he will be _very_ sorry."

"Okay well were gonna go now." Travis said taking Katie's hand.

Back in Athena cabin

I typed in my password on my laptop and sighed in relief when I saw that my blueprints were saved on my hard drive.

"Okay my blueprints are safe but Octavian still has to pay."

"I agree."

"Okay we'll hae to tell Chiron so that he will be on dish duty."

"Okay lets go tell him now."

We told Chiron and Octavian was on dish duty all week and he thought that us Greeks were too easy going.

**AN: Please review! Also please PM me your choice. It's the last thing in my profile so you can just scroll down to the bottom and PM me your choice. You must vote by july 5th at midnight central time.**


	10. Chapter 10 Lazy Day

**AN: I'm back! For those of you guys that don't know, my house was struck by lightning June 23 and were all back to normal for the most part right now. There are so many people I want to thank right now that I'll put something about it in my profile. I felt so bad about not being able to update because we had Wi-Fi but no internet router which I need in order to update. I got myself a laptop and I'm probably going to spend the rest of my summer writing and updating because I no longer have band camp that was surprisingly cool when usually it's hotter than hell where I live at this time of year. Once again I'm sorry about not being able to update I got a review from a guest a little less than a month ago saying please update and I felt so bad that I couldn't reply to that person because it was a guest and tell them what happened. Okay I'm blabbering right now. If you want to know the whole story it will be in my profile somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own pjo or HoH. If I did then percabeth won't be in Tartarus right now. All rights go to RR.**

Piper POV

I woke up one morning and it was storming. Wait what!? It never storms here. What's going on?

I went to Jason's cabin to ask him what was happening. I think he would know since his dad is the Lord of the Sky

"Good Morning sparky." I said sitting on the end of his bed.

"Hey pipes. What's up?"

"Do you know why it's storming?"

"Oh it's always storming in here."

"Not it here silly, outside."

"What? Okay someone really pissed off my dad.**"**

"This much? Usually he knocks planes out of the air or strikes houses with lightning." **(An: I didn't do anything I swear!)**

"Let's go talk to Chiron about it."

"Okay let's go."

"Can I get dressed first and brush my teeth?"

"Yes because I won't kiss you until you do."

We got to the big house where we saw Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle at the table with two invisible players.

"Hey Chiron?" Jason asked.

"Yes, how may I help you two?"

"Do you know why my dad is mad?"

"Fph, he's always mad." Mr. D said taking a drink from his diet coke.

"But not this mad. It's never stormed at camp." Jason said.

"Jason, your dad is mad at movie makers right now. For having the 'Thunder Song' in that one popular movie Ted ™."

"So he's mad at quality entertainment? That movie wasn't even as good as the previews showed it was going to be. And it came out a year ago"

"Apparently, but today will be a free day for you guys."

We went back to my cabin and hung out in my own personal area that I got for being head counselor. Ahh time alone with Jason without anyone around us. We could do whatever we want. Okay stop thinking like that! We are 16 years old we will NOT do that or anything of the sort. We talked for a while about our pasts and I told him this really crazy story.

"Okay so this one time, me and my dad had to go to a wedding for someone that I actually know really well so I got all prettied up and got a beautiful dress and shoes and my hair, makeup, and nails done. We were walking from the parking lot to the church and there was a hidden paparazzi in a bush. The press had no idea who I was because my dad doesn't talk about me to the press and I always tell people, 'He's not my dad' so they thought that I was his new girlfriend because I looked like I was twenty two or something. So the next day, that picture was all over the newspapers, tabloids, and internet with the heading, 'Who's King of Sparta's new girlfriend?' The next week, my dad went on the ellen™ show and when she asked who I was he said, 'She's my 15 year old daughter and I already promised her she doesn't have to do an interview.'"

"Wow that must have been so embarrassing."

"It was! And my dad felt like pedo bear."

"I bet. Well at least _you _didn't try to eat a stapler when you were three."

"That must have been so cute!"

"And I was also a really chubby baby."

"I know. Thalia sent me all of your baby pictures."

"WHAT! Not fair!"

"Hey you were so cute as a child….what happened?" I said teasingly

"I got sexy that's what happened." Jason said flexing his muscles.

"Okay and now you're acting just as conceited as my siblings."

"Okay but at least your dad sent me all of your pictures when you were a kid."

"Not Fair! I lived with my dad _much_ longer than you lived with your mom!"

"But you were an adorable child and you still are."

"You're so sweet."

"You're so lucky. I never got a puppy." Jason said looking sad but still happy if that makes any sense.

"Yeah, I miss Bubbles. He was such a good dog."

"I'm sorry." Jason said putting his arm around me and kissing my cheek.

"It's okay. He died a happy dog. Literally when he died at age 11 he had a smile on his face."

"How cool. Did you ever get a new dog?"

"No. The next year I found out that I was a demigod."

Soon everyone got out of bed and me Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Travis, Katie, Leo, and Connor went into the Poseidon cabin since only one person lives there. We decided to play twister which I dominated at since I'm a **_beast_** and the most flexible. Monopoly where I managed to rob the Stoll's like a boss, Just Dance 4 where I made Leo sing along to call me Maybe and Frank sing along to Gangham Style. And Life that we had partners for. The partners were me and Jason, Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, Travis and Katie, and Connor and Leo who didn't look too happy about that.

"Oh look guys. Connor and Leo are getting married!" Travis said when they landed on the get married spot.

"Where's the divorce space?" Connor asked.

"In your butt."

"Okay! Let's just continue here!" Hazel said looking offended at that comment.

"Oh look Connor and Leo also have a baby girl!" Travis said.

"I am going to slap you hard that you won't be able to have babies!" Connor said.

"Oh snap! Shit just got real!" Percy said acting sassy.

Why are the only normal boys Jason and wait where's Frank. All of a sudden, I found a narwhal on the game board.

"What the Hades!"

"What? Why did you say oh what the frick Frank! Why are you a freaking narwhal?" Annabeth said.

"Because narwhals are freaking badasses." Frank said when he turned back into human form.

"How come the only normal boy here is Jason?" I asked and then I saw Jason flying around like Peter Pan outside the window.

"I take that back." I said and then yelling at Jason to get back inside.

Don't you just love lazy days, not having to do anything productive all day? I Love them, especially today, except for the fact that it was storming. I still don't know why I hate thunderstorms but I'm dating a son of Jupiter. Nethertheless, I still had fun today, though I think Zeus shouldn't take his anger out on people who did nothing wrong. Especially when we love his kids.


	11. Chapter 11 Leo Romance

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every single time? Okay if I was RR then why would I write fanfiction? Please answer that because….. yeah on to the story.**

Haley POV

I am so nervous. I can't believe that Leo asked me out, I mean he's _way _too good for me. He asked me out to a picnic next to the lake and I had no idea what to wear so I went to the Aphrodite cabin for help.

I got to the Aphrodite and Piper answered the door.

"Hey Haley, what do you want?"

"I have my date with Leo tonight and I have no idea what to wear."

"Okay well Leo is a casual guy so I wouldn't sweat it too much but I'll still help you."

Soon I was wearing denim shorts, a white ruffled cami, a red scoop neck that scooped down all the way, brown and silver grecian sandals, a silver necklace, and silver earrings that weren't huge but not as small as studs. My long light brown layered hair was naturally straight and was parted and flowing down past my shoulders. My makeup was minimal; only a little bit of mascara and lip gloss.

"You look beautiful." Piper said as she gave me a mirror to look at myself in.

"Oh my gods thank you Piper! You're a lifesaver."

"Thank you. Anything for a friend."

"Okay I'm gonna get back to my cabin now."

"Okay and if anyone messes that up, tell me and I'll kick their ass."

"I will."

Leo picked me fifteen minutes later and he was wearing a plaid button down shirt, jeans, and casual shoes. His hear was curly like usual and he had on his huge elfish smile that me and the rest of my siblings got. We got to the lake and a picnic was set up with a blanket, food, and candles. We talked about our lives and got to get to know each other much better. I told him how my mom doesn't really care about me so I live at camp and rarely even go home because I attract every monster and she threatens to call PETA whenever I kill one, that I love pulling pranks, I love to play volleyball, and for a daughter of Hermes I'm not really social. I learned that Leo was born in Houston, Hera was his babysitter, Gaea killed his mom when he was eight and everyone blamed him on it, he ran away from everywhere he went, he isn't that social, and he is really random.

We laughed at each other's jokes and I told him this embarrassing story of this one time I was with my mom.

"So this one time after I found out that I was a half blood, I had a huge volleyball tournament out of state and we had to drive there. My mom likes to think that she can do anything she can't do, which includes navigating. My mom looked at the directions once and didn't use a GPS and was going the wrong way. I told her that I knew the right way since I'm a daughter of Hermes but she didn't believe me. We got to the hotel late and my coach started acting like coach hedge and I had to unpack all of his stuff in front of the entire team and they were laughing at all of the ridiculous stuff that he had like rainbow frog slippers and My Little Pony ™ pj's. And when I got back to camp the next week, my dad was going crazy on how _I_ got us lost."

"Wow. So your dad was mad at _you_ getting your mom lost when she said she didn't need a GPS?"

"Yep."

"And you're volleyball coach is a brony?"

"Yep."

"Random story."

"Very much so."

We layed down for a while to watch the sunset when Leo asked me,

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

When it got dark, we got up and walked back to my cabin.

"I had fun tonight." I told Leo when we got to the door.

"I did too."

The next part surprised me so much that it was almost too good to be true. Leo gently cupped my cheek and softly kissed me on the lips. When we pulled apart, I was speechless so I went inside and told him goodnight and smiled at him one last time.

When I got inside, I pinched myself to make sure that it wasn't a dream. It wasn't! Leo Valdez, hero of Olympus, supreme commander and repair boy of the _Argo II_ that he built himself actually kissed me! I was so happy right now that words couldn't describe how happy I was. Eventually I got tired so I went to bed with a smile on my face and had a dreamless sleep.

**AN: You see that review button below? Please tell me what you thought of it down there along with any questions you may have. I swear on the river Styx that I'll PM you the answer. I actually started fanfiction so I could become a better author when school starts again. Also so I don't get hate on Haley, I created her out of thin air. I don't know anyone like her and I really think that he deserved someone that's not Reyna because they are terrible for each other I mean Leo is a total badass and Reyna well…. Is but in a different way. I mean Leo is the definition of badass. Okay please tell me what you thought it means a lot to me and leave me any suggestions in the reviews or pm me. I haven't been getting many reviews so please tell me what you think and constructive critism is always welcome but flames and trolls are not. Also I'm gonna start doing this at the end of every chapter where I have a question for you guys to answer and everyone who answers will get a virtual blue chocolate chip cookie made by Sally so the first question is, has anyone seen SoM yet? I saw it last night and I thought it was good but I think that the director didn't read all of the books. To me in order to make a movie based after a book then the entire cast and director should read all of the books to make it as accurate as possible. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo, Walmart, or The Home Depot**

Annabeth POV

I sat down at the last counselors meeting before the changes to New Rome were going to be made. While we were waiting for Chiron and Mr. D, everyone was doing their own thing.

This is a line break

"Hello campers. As all of you guys know, New Rome is going to be under construction to make it a place for half-bloods to live at during the school year. Annabeth had the designs picked out for New Rome but the thing is we have no supplies to build it. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Chiron said

"You can have a group of us go out and buy them." Piper said

"Yeah well where will you get it at Walmart?" Octavian said

"No you will get the crappiest shit at Walmart. I say we go The Demigod Depot. You can get anything there that half-bloods need."

"Yes but were not buying celestial bronze, were buying supplies to make a school and houses." Annabeth said

"Yeah well you can get that there also children of Hephaestus or Vulcan gets a 50% discount there." Leo said

"Yeah well where are they?" Reyna asked

"They're disguised to look like The Home Depot. When mortals go there, they see it as The Home Depot and don't see all of the celestial bronze and imperial gold but when a half blood or someone else like that goes there they see The Demigod Depot." Leo said

"Oh that's cool." Reyna said

"Okay it's set. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Leo will go to The Demigod Depot and buy all of the supplies we need for New Rome then use Hermes Express to ship them to New Rome." Chiron said

This is another line break

We got into the camp car and drove to The Demigod Depot. When we got there, we spilt up on who got what.

"Okay me Percy and Leo will get the lumber and bricks, Frank and Hazel will get the tools needed for it, and Piper and Jason will get the paint. Any questions?"

"What if you don't what to get?" Frank said

"I just told you that you're getting tools to build it with."

"But I don't know what kind of tools I need."

"Leo will you go with Frank and Hazel so they know what to get?"

"Okay let the master show you what you need." Leo said like a boss

Yes this is another line break

Me and Percy went to the lumber and building material section and they couldn't find what they were looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Percy asked Annabeth

"White marble."

"Isn't this white marble?" Percy said pointing at fake marble

"No that's fake marble. That's going to fall apart after a month."

"It's okay seaweed brain."

"May I help you?" a sales lady said.

"Yeah were looking for white marble." Annabeth said

"Yes to build New Rome with."

"H-how did you know that?"

"I know lots of stuff about you Annabeth Chase. About how you fell into Tartarus with your boyfriend Percy Jackson here and much more."

Suddenly the sales person turned into an empousai.

"Percy! Distract it I'll get the others!" I said running towards the tools section.

Hey guess what…. This is a line break

Leo POV

I was getting the tools we needed to build all the new stuff while Frank ad Hazel kept on asking me questions on what we needed.

"Leo do we need a chainsaw?" Frank asked

"No I already have one of those."

They kept on asking questions so I just told them to sit down that I could get in faster than if they were helping. I was almost done when Annabeth came towards us running for her life.

"Empousai! Run!" She said

Suddenly an empousai came towards us with Percy slashing at it. We all went to help him but the monster kept on running towards the paint section.

Were you expecting another line break?

Piper POV

"Okay we have all of the orange and purple paint. All we need now is 50 cans of white paint and then were done."

"Okay let's do this." Jason said

We only had 10 cans left when everyone else came running towards us while slashing at an empousai. They killed the monster right after I was splashed with a can of paint.

"Oh my gods I can't see!"

"Pipes are you okay?" Jason asked me

"No I think it's on my eye."

"It's okay I can flush it out." Percy said

Percy flushed it out with some water and then I was able to see again.

"Okay are you guys done because this is really gross." I said

"Yeah were done. Let's go check out and ship this to New Rome." Annabeth said

LOOK A LINE BREAK!

We went to the closest checkout and Leo told the cashier that he was a son of Hephaestus and we got a discount. The cashier asked us if we wanted to ship it using Hermes Express and we told him yes and we shipped it to New Rome.

"It should take about 8-12 business days for it to be there."

"Okay thank you."

This is the last line break

We got back to camp and I went straight to my cabin to shower.

"Oh look it looks like someone wanted to paint a wall but mistaked Piper as a wall." Drew said with all of the snobs in her cabin laughing

"You know what Drew, I was out shopping for New Rome and we ran into a monster that splashed paint on me and guess what, that's about fifty more monsters I killed instead of you so if I were you, I would shut up and let me shower unless you want to wear the punishment shoes for a week straight."

Drew was silent and looked scared.

"Yeah I thought so."

**AN: Please review! also reviewer question: What is your favorite song? Mine is definitely "Cruise" by Florida Georgia Line. I like country music and I just saw Justin Moore last night and it was a lot of fun.**


	13. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

**AN: I know it's an author's note and no one likes getting these but I'm having bad writers block. I have no ideas and I could really use some. I swear on the river Styx that I will give you the credit for it and it will really help me out. If you're idea is fluff please tell me who it's for and your idea for fluff because I can write fluff easily but the typical sitting at the lake looking at the stars kiss I love you kiss some more lovey dovey stuff, a mental picture of making out in my head and then their caught by someone gets boring. Please keep in mind that I will not write lemons but in later chapters when everyone is older there will be more um mature themes but spoiler alert that's also how you were born. The couples I ship are percabeth, jasper, tratie, and LeoxHaley. I also ship gruniper but that's harder because ones half tree and the other is half goat. **

**This also brings me to the point that I'm going back to hell aka high school on Tuesday and idk if I'll be able to update as often because I'll have homework to do I also have color guard rehearsals every Tuesday and Thursday from 6-9 and starting in September I'll have dance every Wednesday from 7:15-9:15 also in September I start marching band competition season and we have 6 competitions over the period of 7 weeks but two of them are on the same day so for updates during the school year you have some choices that will also be your reviewer question:**

**A. Try to update every Monday with not as good chapters or**

**B. Update about once a month with good chapters**

**You guys decide and majority rules or it depends on how busy I actually am. I know I feel bad about it because I already took an unwanted 2 months off thanks to Zeus who hates me for unknown reasons. **

**Also if anyone wants something new to read then try the Dream Ring series written by my amazing cousin. You can order them at .com or you can look up Dream Ring series on Amazon. I'm not payed or asked to do this but I want to because they are really good books and she wrote all of the books before she turned 14 which I find inspiring. **

**Okay to the point tell me in a review or PM me your ideas and which idea you like better for updates. People who tell me their ideas get a virtual blue chocolate chip cookie made by sally.**


	14. day date with the fam

**AN: Shout out to allen r for this idea. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Okay for the love of life if I owned pjo do you think I would write fanfiction for it? Think about it.**

Annabeth POV

"Hey Percy."

"Hey what."

"We're going to Chuck E Cheese today."

"Oh I thought you were going to say shake your booty and why?"

"Wow Percy. We're going because my dad and Helen want to do something fun with us today with Bobby and Matthew and they're insisting on Chuck E Cheese so were going."

"Okay fine."

Nlkgnlkgnegokvn/vlzj;s :Line Break jfawpijfskafjaeofjospaha'

I was enjoying this time at my dad's house with Percy. It takes the stress off of expanding New Rome and Octavian and his snobbiness. I swear him and Drew would be perfect together because they're both stuck up. It was 8:00 and we were leaving at 8:30. I was looking outside at the morning light with Percy's arm around my waist when Bobby and Matthew came running in.

"I want to be Mario!" Bobby the eight year old step monster told Matthew the seven year old step monster.

"No I want to be Mario!"

"You be Luigi!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Yo Bobby Matthew! If you keep on fighting on which plumber you get to be, then you guys won't be able to see Chuck E Cheese" I told them.

"You're not the boss of us!" Both of the boys said.

"Yeah that's because I'm a Boss!" Percy said.

"Yeah listen to me and Percy because were both bosses!" I told them.

"I'm a boss like a boss!" Percy said.

"Okay yeah listen to Percy and its just plumbers with mustaches it's no big deal now let's go get in the car." I told them.

"Well that was difficult."

"It's okay. Were both bosses when it comes to kids." Percy said wrapping his arms around my waist while I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me in for a short but sweet kiss.

"Eww gross girls have cooties!" Bobby and Matthew said.

"Yeah well it looks like cooties are running after you!" I said chasing the boys to the car.

We all got into the car and drove to Chuck E Cheese.

Jpcjap'hfpSHpwfla; [ovoj[fspofjs;fkjp'tjzgd;gps

Percy POV

We got to Chuck E Cheese thirty minutes later and there were only a few other people there at the time so there wasn't any long lines.

"Percy, Annabeth come in the tubes with us." The boys said.

"You don't have to ask me twice." I said

We went in the tubes and it was so tight. Why do they make them for anorexic twigs and eight year old kids? Anyway we were crawling around in the tubes with the boys way in front of each other when we suddenly got stuck in an awkward position if you weren't dating or something of the sort.

"Well what do we do now?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know but while were here we might us well stay like this while we're at it."

"Okay whatever you say."

We were making out for a little bit when the boys just got out of the tubes and were wondering where we were.

"Okay let's get the Hades out of here before the boys tell my dad and Helen." Annabeth said

"Don't have to tell me twice."

We got out of the tubes and did other stuff there like the football game, the basketball game, skee ball, the racing game, and deal or no deal. We had lunch there at noon and we had a lot of tickets from all the stuff we did. Instead of giving the tickets to a little kid like most people will do, I bought Annabeth one of those cheap crowns.

"Here you go wise girl."

"Why thank you seaweed brain."

"Well you seem like you could use a fairytale and ever since I met you, I always thought you looked like a princess."

"Thank you Percy. That was really sweet."

"You're welcome and I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her slowly and sweetly. I was going to deepen the kiss but then I realized that we were in public and a little kid place.

We talked to Annabeth's dad and stepmom for a while about life but we then left at one.

This is the best line break you will ever see in your life okay you got that? Okay good J

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked me

I had her blindfolded so that she couldn't see where we were going.

"Not telling."

"Percy!"

"Nope."

"Please!?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because it will ruin the surprise."

Ten minutes later, we were at the Golden Gate Bridge. Annabeth took off her blindfold and gasped.

"Oh my gods Percy I love you!"

"I knew you would like it."

"I do thank you."

"You're welcome."

Annabeth started talking about the architecture which I wasn't interested it but I knew she did so I just played along being patient while she admired it and took lots of pictures. After a while, we left and went back into the car. This time we drove to the Fine Arts Palace. Annabeth almost passed out when she saw it but I caught her."

"Oh my gods. The architecture here, it it's just so Greek and so beautiful.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We stayed there for a long time until we decided to do something else. Alcatraz Island, despite what happened last time we were there. We decided that we've seen lots of parts of the country better have never gotten to enjoy it because we were saving the world…again. This time though we didn't stay there for that long because it's so big and we didn't want a repeat of last time. We then decided to go to the Painted Ladies. Annabeth enjoyed the Victorian architecture and enjoyed taking pictures if the older style houses with the city scape in the background. We then decided to ride the Cable Cars so we can see more of the city. The ride was pretty interesting and Annabeth liked taking pictures of the buildings that she liked which was most of them. It was approaching 8 so we decided to get dinner at the Ferry Building. We sat outside while we were eating our dinner overlooking the city with its lights on at night with the dark water. It looked really beautiful. What was the most beautiful thing about it was the girl sitting beside me. The way her stormy grey eyes shined and the way her blonde princess curled hair looked white in the dark night with the city lights. Some blues style music started.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

I put my arms around her waist and she out her arms around my neck and we swayed back and forth. I spinned her around and our food got there. We ate in a comfortable silence and just enjoyed each other's company.

Do you see this Line Break? It's saying hi and now it's saying bye bye so you can read more.

We went to Camp Jupiter and just strolled around the city part for a little while until we sat down on a bench at the garden of Bacchus. I still can't figure out what ballet pose it is that he's doing. Is that an arabesque or a passé? **AN: (Just the inner dancer in me talking don't judge.)**

She layed her head on my shoulder that I later tilted up so that she was looking at me in the eyes. I cupped her cheek and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips. I then deepened the kiss and making it more passionate. We were like that for a few minutes until Terminus said no PDA inside the Pomerian Line. We then got up and went to my old praetor house. We got ready for bed and kissed goodnight and told each other "I love you." One last time that night. I fell asleep tonight happy that I was living a normal life with my down to earth girlfriend.

**AN: So what did you think? Once again this was not my idea it was allen r's idea so shout out to him. Okay reviewer question, if you had to stay in one state for the rest of your life, what will it be? If you don't live in the US, then what part of your country would you stay in for the rest of your life? Mine will be Missouri because I love my home state Go Cards and get over this stupid losing streak. Okay please review because this chapter took me a long time to write because its long and for all of the landmarks, I have never been anywhere west of Kansas City so I don't know what it's like in San Fran so I had to look it up so if it's not accurate, I'm sorry. Please tell me if any of the characters in this story are OOC or if Haley is a Mary Sue because I hate both. Please review with your ideas because more reviews and ideas= happy me and happy me= more updates and everyone happy so reviews make everyone happy! Also if you want someone to talk to or want a bfff, a Best Fan Fiction Friend, then don't hesitate one second on PMing me. I really enjoy PMing and it's one of my favorite hobbies so until next time people eat your vegetables, don't do drugs and stay in school and PLEASE DON'T stay in drugs, don't do vegetables, and eat your school.**


	15. Percy bday and Percabeth anniversary

**AN: Thank you to all of the follows, favorites, and reviews I got. Happy birthday to Percy, Seaweed Brain, and Kelp Head and happy anniversary to percabeth! Okay on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now that I don't own pjo**

Annabeth POV

I woke up at 8:00 to a cabin full of sleeping Athenian kids except for Malcolm who got up early every morning to watch the sun rise and to read.

"Good morning Malcolm." I said smiling

"Good morning Annabeth." He said and then went back to reading his book.

I showered and put on my orange camp shirt, black dri fit shorts and my grey and pink Nike's with blue laces. I put my hair up in a sloppy bun instead of its usual ponytail and went to the Poseidon cabin.

There's Percabeth fluff after this line break. I know you guys can't wait any longer.

I got to the Poseidon cabin and sat on the end of Percy's bed next to him. He looked so peaceful there like he was having either no dreams or a really good one. He was snoring so softly that it kind of sounded like breathing and there was something wet on his pillow yep it was drool. Some things don't change over five years while some things do, for example I realized that I loved Percy much more than just a friend. He started to stir and sat up.

"Happy birthday seaweed brain." I said smiling at him. He rubbed his eyes and his jet black hair was messed up all over the place and he was only wearing a pair of his black boxers. He smiled that goofy trouble maker grin that made me get all warm inside.

"Thank you and happy anniversary wise girl."

I just smirked and kissed him.

"I got you this for your birthday/anniversary present." I told him giving him present wrapped in sea green wrapping paper. He opened it and a big smile came on his face.

"A scrapbook of all of our times together?"

"Yeah we had a lot of adventures and there's hidden Hephaestus cameras everywhere so I got Aphrodite in on it also so she was able to get the pictures but the idea was all mine."

"How did she react to the idea?"

"She squealed happily and then went to get the pictures still squealing."

"Typical. Thank you by the way. I love how it's for us and not only for me." Percy said giving me a small black box with a blue and silver bow on top. I took the bow off and put it on his head and opened the box. I gasped at the ring inside of it. It was silver with an infinite symbol on it with a sea green diamond and a grey diamond in the center. Percy and Annabeth; to Tartarus and back was engraved on the inside of the band. Percy slipped it onto my finger and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you." He whispered into me

"I love you too." We kissed each other slowly and sweetly and Percy deepened it a bit.

Hfoahfwahrofhheajflkfhorakfhi Line Break ;kvjajnlkfnsfjnclkbsfnklfafnklefhyofhho

Percy got dressed real quickly and brushed his teeth and made his hair look presentable. We walked to breakfast hand in hand and everyone was staring at us. We just ignored them and went to our respective tables. I gave a portion of my food to my mom and Aphrodite and ate with my siblings. When we finished I met up with Percy.

"Meet me at the Poseidon cabin and where a swimsuit. I have a surprise for you." Percy told me smiling

I went back to my cabin and put on a purple and white striped bikini with a white cover up and white flip flops. I put on my sunglasses and met Percy outside the Poseidon cabin. He was wearing white trunks that made his skin seem even tanner and brought out the color in his hair and eyes along with his camp shirt and flip flops. He had on a pair of ray bands that made him look like a beach guy. We held hands on our way to the lake, but we didn't stop at our usual place. We walked a little farther out to a private part of the lake that I didn't even know existed.

"A private part of the lake just for us. My dad gave it to me for my birthday."

"Lucky. For my birthday this year, my mom gave a cursed coin a week later."

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

"It's okay. You couldn't help it."

"I know but I still wanted to be there for you."

"Let's talk about something happy and not the past."

We took our clothes off and Percy's jaw dropped open when he saw me in my bikini.

"Stop staring seaweed brain." I said smirking at him. But I couldn't say I wasn't doing the same. His six pack abs was perfectly sculpted against his perfectly tan skin.

Percy jumped in the lake willing himself to get wet like he always does when we swim together. He tried to get me to get in but I resisted. He came up behind me and picked me up bridal style. We laughed and splashed around in the lake for hours. We got out and had a picnic lunch and layed in the warm sun. We went underwater in an air bubble and he showed me the deepest part of the lake for a few hours and admired the beauty of it that would've killed someone who wasn't a child of the sea God. We went back up to the surface and went to dinner. I went to the Poseidon cabin where Percy was wearing the same thing. We watched Finding Nemo and other classic Disney movies and fell asleep in his arms.

**AN: What did you think? I know I kind of rushed the ending but my mom said that I could practice starting her car because in drivers Ed tomorrow that's what we're going to be doing and I wanted to get this posted today. Hang on everyone because this crazy blonde is going to start driving really soon! Please review! 50****th**** reviewer gets a chapter of their choice! Reviewer question, what's your favorite school sport/activity? Mine is definitely color guard, winter guard, and marching band. If anyone has a birthday coming up tell me and I'll give you a chapter of your choice on your birthday! Okay bye and peace out till next time.**


	16. Chapter 17 Percabeth autumn date

**AN: Sorry it took a while a few of you may know this but my dad had surgery today for his melanoma I don't know if I told you guys this but he has melanoma and he had surgery today for it and it went really well so that's really good. Shout out to Flyinturtles007 fir this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not known for cliffhangers so why would I own pjo where last time it was literally a cliffhanger.**

Annabeth POV

I woke up on Saturday to find the trees different colors outside. I smiled and showered and put on a simple grey long sleeved shirt, jeans, and black flats. It was a little chilly outside so I put on my teal American Eagle pullover hoodie. I put in the pearl earrings that Percy gave me for my birthday and went to the Poseidon cabin to wake up Percy like most mornings. When I got there, he was already up and dressed in jeans, a sea green V-neck and black vans. His hair we still a little messy but it looked cute that way so I didn't care.

"Hey I was just getting ready to your cabin." He said smiling at me.

"I'm surprised that you're actually up right now." I said smirking at him.

"Hey I can be an early riser also wise girl."

"I know seaweed brain."

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We then closed the space between us and kissed slowly and sweetly on the lips.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked after we pulled apart.

"How about we go to Central Park and just enjoy some time together?"

"Sounds like a plan"

Hey guys guess what this is a line break its saying hi and now it's saying bye bye.

We got to Central Park 30 minutes later and I breathed in the crisp autumn air. We help hands as we walked down a path and enjoyed a comfortable silence as we enjoyed each other's company and enjoyed the beautiful weather. In the background you can see and hear the city. We smiled at the children playing on the playground with their parents looking happy. Me and Percy shared a smile with each other hoping for that to be us someday. Later Percy went to the bathroom so I sat down on a park bench and when he came back he put leaves in my hood and put my hood on my head. I yelped and chased after him. We were then lying down and playing and laughing in the leaf piles like a bunch of little kids. Hey when you save the world twice you should be able to act like little kids. We kissed two times but then we remember that we were in public and that there were children around us. We played for a few hours and then walked to a nearby café and enjoyed a nice warm cup of hot chocolate. We small talked about our lives and families and enjoyed the warm drink. We drove back to camp chatting away about everything and got back just in time for the campfire where we sat together singing the camps songs out of key and time but having too much fun to even care. We were together and that was all that mattered. Afterwards we went back to my cabin where he hugged and kissed me goodnight and went back to his cabin. Just like he did right before he disappeared. I put the thought out of my head and remember the gods promised us that we were done with quests.

**AN: So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I won't update again until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. I don't want to have to do that but I want to know that you guys are actually reading this. Reviewer question, what is your favorite autumn activity? Mine is definitely going to BOA shows and doing really good at them because it's not autumn or fall its marching season! You just got a part of my band/guard side of me. Okay please review or PM and tell me any ideas. Okay bye and peace out and may Leo be with you because he is now the Force.**


	17. Chapter 17 move in part 1

**AN: Sorry I had to move some things around in order to make it work. Nether less, thank you all who reviewed it means a lot to me and now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own pjo all rights go to Rick**

Annabeth POV

I smiled as the last nail was put in place of New Rome. We have been working for most of the summer on this and it was finally done. For designing it, I was able to cut the rope to the new New Rome. Everyone cheered and started getting all of their stuff to their dorm rooms.

Do you see the line break? Yeah it's right here you're reading it right now.

I carried all of my stuff up to the dorm room I was sharing with Piper. Each room had a bathroom, and small kitchen, and sleeping space with two full sized beds, and a living space that had a huge window that had a breath taking view of New Rome. I started to unpack my stuff and putting it in the drawers and one of the closets. I put the bed sheet on my bed along with my pink, purple, blue, green, magenta, and yellow plaid bedspread along with my blue pillow that matched my sheets. As I was setting my bed up, Piper came into my room with all of her stuff.

"Annabeth!"

"Piper!" I said surprised and accidently threw lime green throw pillow at her

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey do you know what time classes start at?"

"7:30."

"Why so early?"

"Don't ask me."

She started unpacking her stuff while I was finishing up. When I got out of the bathroom, she was struggling with her bed sheet.

"Why won't it go on?" she said starting to get frustrated

"You need help?"

"Yeah you would think that a 16 year old half-blood that saved the world with no fighting experience when she was 15 and again this summer could figure out how to use the damn bed sheet."

"I know let's try to get it on."

Five times later we finally got it on along with her bright colorful tribal print bedspread, hot pink pillow, and different throw pillows and we were sweating and out of breath afterwards.

Hazel POV

I walked into my room wondering who would be my roommate. I picked one of the beds and started unpacking my clothes. I was so grateful to Piper for helping me pick out a modern wardrobe that looked good but wasn't slutty because if it wasn't for her I would have no idea what to wear. I got my bed ready with maroon silk like sheets and a magenta bedspread with some gold sequins on it. At first I thought it was too girls for me but then I realized that it fits me and it isn't obnoxious with the glitter. I layed down on my bed reading a book called Ava about a 13 year old girl who finds out that she's a witch and has to go Neptune for school. Kind of funny that she has to go on a planet that's named after the god of the seas. It was really good and what makes it even more inspiring is that all of the books were written before the author turned 14. **(AN: are real books PM me for me info.)** I was in the middle of the book when Reyna came into my room.

"Hey do you need any help?"

"No thanks I've got it."

I don't know what to think of with Reyna as my roommate since I've only really known her as a praetor and I didn't really know her other than that. I guess it will be like figuring out that your teachers are actually really cool outside of the classroom. **(AN: reminds me of my band director and my cousin who's a teacher.)**

When Reyna finished, she was laying down on her purple bed surfing the internet while listening to music on her iPhone. SCORE! That was two modern terms that I thought of! Frank owes me two quarters!

Katie POV

I got into my room and opened the windows to get that nice fresh breeze into my room. I turned on my iPod to my playlist that consisted of country music while I was unpacking. I was rocking out to Taylor Swift's Picture to Burn while I was putting my bed sheet and Vera Bradley Plum Petals bedspread when Haley, the sister of my boyfriend came into my room.

"You're a swiftie?"

"Yeah I've been one since I was in fifth grade."

"Oh my gosh me too!"

"Do you like other country too?"

"Yeah I love country music."

"Yeah and I can't stand people who are like I'm such a country girl I mean like Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Swift, and Hunter Hayes I like love them. Oh and I'm in love with Florida Georgia Line Cruise and I love how they added a rapper into a country song that was a good touch."

"Yeah I always tell those people, yeah I like them but what do you think about Rascal Flatts, Justin Moore, Parmalee, Brett Eldridge, Billy Currington, Jana Kremer. What do you think of those people? And they always tell me that they never heard of those people and I tell them go back to your Miley Cyrus crap."

"Nice. If you only like pop country or half pop half country artist then you can't say that you're a country person."

"I agree."

We sang along to all of the other songs while I unpacked my bed and set up my zebra print bed. I think the people next to us are going to hate us but hey you can't put two country fans in the same room for an entire year and expect it to be silent especially when one's a daughter if Hermes and the other is dating a son of Hermes.

Thalia POV

I got into my room and immediately put Green Day on. I started unpacking and setting up my black and silver bed. I was putting the finishing touches on my personal space when no other than Drew Tanaka, the camp whore came into my room wearing a blue tube top revealing way too much cleavage, white super short shorts, and black heels while having some helpless Apollo kid carry in all of her Coach luggage.

"Um excuse me." She told me in her snotty voice

"May I help you Barbie?"

"Um yeah you see this is my room and if you're gonna share it with me then you have to get rid of all the black and turn off that crappy music k?"

"Oh I'm sorry but this is also my room in case you haven't noticed so I can have whatever decorations I want in my personal space."

"Whatever but as a good roommate you should tell me the answers to all of the homework so I can go party."

"How about no and since I'm an eternal virgin, no sex in OUR room please."

"Fine I guess I'll just have to do it at whoevers dorm so I can keep the goth happy if that's even possible."

"I'm not totally gothic I can actually be nice but only if you're not a bitch to me."

"Whatever just don't play your music it's depressing."

"Only if you don't play your music it's slutty auto tuned fake and just downright crappy shit."

This was definitely going to be a long year.

**AN: I'll do the boys next and then I'll do the first day of school and then repost the frazel chapter so it's in order. Reviewers question, what will be your roommate nightmare? Mine will be someone who can't stand country music or people who claim to like country music but really doesn't, calls guard girls rejected cheerleaders, calls dancers sluts, says band geeks are boring, and can't stand PJO. Please review and bear with the changes. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: hey guys I have a surprise for you! The surprise is that I now own pjo! *crickets crickets* no you don't buy it? Oh well hopefully next time I will.**

Percy POV

I got up to my dorm and put my stuff on one of the beds. I looked around and saw that there was another bed, two closets, two drawers, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living space with a huge window that over looked New Rome. I smiled at the fact that it was my girlfriend who designed the city. While I was unpacking, Jason came into the room.

"Sup Percy."

"Not much."

"Okay."

We unpacked and talked for a little bit.

Frank POV

I got into my room and started unpacking all of my stuff and set up my bed that had the canadian flag on it, sheets and pillow included. I started listening to Maroon 5 when no other than Octavian the blonde snotty nosed Obama bitch came into the room. **(I'm not liberal so I don't agree with Obama but we can all have our own beliefs.) **

"Um excuse me but I don't share rooms with canadian animals."

"And I don't share rooms with American scarecrows."

"You call that a comeback?"

"You call that a face."

He shut up after that and went back to making sure that his clothes was hanging in the closet color coated like a rainbow, shoes included. I thought only girls did that. This year was going to be long I just hope we don't have to learn American history.

Connor POV

I got into my room and started throwing my stuff in drawers and put stuff on the hangers well halfway but it's still half credit. I kicked my shoes off and opened up a can of mountain dew and turned on the TV and watched some good old fashioned spongebob. While squidward was annoying clarinet playing skills, Nico came into the room.

"Sup Connor."

"Just watching a classic TV show."

"I know."

He started doing what I did when I got into the room and did the exact same thing I did when I got in the room and then went on his bed drinking a root bear and watched spongebob with me.

"Oh come on squidward you can at _least_ hold your clarinet at the correct angle." I said channeling my inner band geek.

"I know and his intonation ugh it sucks monkey balls." Nico said disgusted

"I didn't know you played the clarinet."

"Yeah at Westover we all had to learn an instrument and I picked clarinet because it's easy. What about you did you ever play an instrument?"

"I learned clarinet but switched to bass clarinet because it's better but I had to quit band when I became a year rounder but I still play sometimes in the Apollo cabin but not that often."

"That's cool but spongebob's back on."

Leo POV

I got into my room and immediately put on Icona Pop's I love it and started throwing my stuff in drawers with it sticking half out. Whatever I don't care! I love it! I sang while doing the burnie when Travis came in the room unpacked the same way I did and joined me in singing and burnying.

"I crashed my car into the bridge I think I'll let it go! I crashed my car into the bridge! I don't care I love it! I don't care! I love it I love it! I don't care I love it I love it!"

Sooner than later we had a group of people in our room and we were all doing the burnie.

"Let's start this school year off!" Travis said opening up a mountain dew and redbull and starting chugging them both and we all started doing a conga line across New Rome. This year was going to be epic! I mean when you have the two most badass people in camp sharing a dorm, you will get chaos.

**AN: So there you have it. If you haven't noticed yet I deleted the frazel chapter I wrote because it's supposed to go after the next chapter I write which will probably be tomorrow because I have to watch TLT for my English homework and do a project on it with the heroes journey so I'm really excited for that. Also I have really good news, my dad got the results back from his surgery and he is now cancer free! I'm so happy and nothing can make me sad now because I'm done worrying if my dad will survive and I start dance tonight so I'm really happy for that. What made my dad able to fight this cancer so quickly was early testing. He was up at the pool and one of his friend's who's a nurse saw a mole on his back and told him to get it checked out so he did and they found out it was cancer early so I encourage all of you guys and your friends and family to get early testing so it doesn't get bad. Okay bye fabulous people and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. authors note on why I'm not updating

**AN: I know I haven't updated in forever but I have been so busy with marching band, school, marching band, homework, marching band, dance, marching band and did I mention marching band? For those of you who don't know I'm in my school's marching band and I play the flag which is also known as color guard and we have rehearsals every Tuesday and Thursday from 6-9 plus football games most Fridays and competitions or fundraisers most Saturdays and I sleep on Sundays and on Mondays I'm free but I use it to study because so far in school I have all A's and two high B's and my parents told me that they were only expecting me to get a 3.0 but if I get a 4.0 then I'll get an extra something at Christmas and I also want to learn how to play piano and guitar so badly because what daughter of Apollo doesn't play guitar or piano? Okay back on topic, I'll try to update whenever I can but I'm super busy that I might out this on hold or start a bunch of random one shots and drabbles because they are much easier to write. So once again I'm so sorry about this but on a happy note, I was listening to Blake Shelton's Honey Bee today and I came up with a different version for it, instead of it saying; "You be my honey suckle and I'll be your honey bee." I say; "You be my Wise Girl and I'll be your Seaweed Brain." Just thought you would like that and HoH comes out in 11 days because there's only a little bit left of today and after it comes out, let's make a deal, I will give you guys till Halloween till we talk about it but if you want to PM me about it then you most definitely can after a week after it came out because the order for reading the books always goes, my brother, me, my mom, my dad, and if she finishes MoA my sister so once again I'm so sorry being a sophomore in high school is even harder than what it really is when you're as busy as me. Also so I know you read this, review saying PERCABETH just so I know you actually read this because I'm paranoid about that.**


End file.
